Niewinna gra
by Darca
Summary: Izaya się nudzi, więc postanawia wrobić swojego chłopaka w rozegranie małej partyjki pokera. Wszystko pewnie skończyłoby się dobrze, gdyby nie alkohol i zamiłowanie Izayi do oszukiwania.


Fic pisany lata temu, dlatego może być różnie z jakością. Trochę crack, trochę humoru, dużo gierek i flirtowania. Do tego piosenka, która przyda się w trakcie czytania www .youtube watch?v=UECeJzd-G30

Tak jak każdego wieczoru, Shizuo po pracy relaksował się na kanapie, popijając mleko i zmieniając kanały, szukając czegoś interesującego. Do czasu, aż obraz kiepskiej telenoweli przesłoniła mu butelka piwa.

Co do...?

– Shizu–chan! – powiedział melodyjnie Izaya, wyłaniając się zza kanapy i stając przed Shizuo.

– Czego chcesz? – zapytał podejrzliwie blondyn, wnioskując po zadowolonej minie Informatora, że nie zanosi się na nic dobrego.

– Dzisiejszego wieczoru wspaniałomyślnie postanowiłem uratować cię przed schematycznością i otumaniającą siłą telewizji, która sprowadza cię na tę oto kanapę każdego dnia! Powinieneś czuć się zaszczycony! – Izaya dodał z samouwielbieniem w głosie.

– Jeżeli już skończyłeś to zejdź mi z oczu, zasłaniasz ekran.

– Och, Shizu–chan ranisz moje serce! – Informator zawołał dramatycznie, podkreślając efekt kładąc rękę na sercu i udając ogromne cierpienie. – Nie wiesz nawet co mam ci do zaoferowania, a już odrzucasz moją propozycję, to niekulturalne!

Blondyn westchnął odrywając wzrok od sceny, gdzie Fernando miał ujawnić przed swoją siostrą, że tak naprawdę nie są spokrewnieni i jest synem przyrodniego brata siostry jej ojca, i skupiając swoją uwagę na brunecie.

– Byle szybko, nie mam całego dnia.

– Och, Shizu–chan powinieneś raczej powiedzieć „nie mam całego wieczoru", bądź „nie mam całej nocy", ale tak się składa, że mamy cały wieczór i całą noc przed sobą! I zamierzam dobrze je spożytkować! – To powiedziawszy wyjął pilota z ręki Shizuo i wyłączył telewizor.

– Izaaayaaa...! Miałem dzisiaj kiepski dzień przez upierdliwych ludzi takich jak TY. Jeżeli zaraz nie oddasz mi pilota i nie znikniesz z mojego pola widzenia, zrobię z tobą to samo co z nimi!

– Doprawdy? Shizu–chan, nie potrafisz się bawić. A ja chciałem tylko miło spędzić z tobą wieczór, jak każdy przykładny chłopak!

Shizuo zacisnął i rozluźnił pięści, starając się uspokoić. Izaya zawsze wykorzystywał fakt ich związku w najbardziej korzystnych dla siebie momentach, na co dzień jednak, bez żadnych oporów tnąc i rzucając w niego nożami.

– Poza tym ta telenowela i tak nie była nawet w jednej setnej tak interesująca jak ja.

– Dla mnie była – odparł z uporem, nawet jeśli nie było to prawdą.

– Och, od kiedy to stałeś się wielkim fanem brazylijskich wyciskaczy łez? – zapytał Izaya kpiąco.

– Nie twoja sprawa.

Izaya przymrużył groźnie oczy i w ułamku sekundy rzucił pilotem o podłogę, po czym rozdeptał go na małe kawałeczki, śmiejąc się przy tym szaleńczo.

– No to sprawę telewizji mamy z głowy – powiedział w końcu, z zadowoloną miną. I jakby nic się nie stało dodał – Poczekaj tu Shizu–chan, zaraz przyniosę wszystkie składniki. Dzisiaj będziemy pili aż do upadłego!

– Ty...!

Informator zaśmiał się, słysząc dziki ryk, dobiegający z drugiego pokoju i dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Gdy wrócił do salonu, Shizuo siedział na kanapie paląc papierosa i patrząc się w sufit.

– Ora, ora Shizu–chan, powinieneś bardziej panować nad swoim gniewem. Teraz będziemy musieli kupić nowy telewizor!... I wstawić nowe okno.

Blondyn nie odpowiedział, zaciągając się głęboko dymem, który zazwyczaj uspokajał jego nerwy.

– Spójrz co dobrego przyniosłem! – dodał brunet radośnie, stawiając na stole parę piw, a po chwili donosząc wódkę i różnego rodzaju produkty potrzebne do zrobienia drinków. – Dzisiaj pozwolę ci się wykazać i udowodnić mi, że posiadasz jakieś inne talenty, poza demolowaniem całego miasta.

Izaya postawił na stole dwa kieliszki, rozsiadając się wygodnie na jednym ze stojących obok krzeseł i czekając, aż Shizuo do niego dołączy.

– Posłuchaj, jeśli myślisz, że dam się wciągnąć w te twoje gierki...

– Daj spokój Shizu–chan – powiedział Izaya zniecierpliwiony, opierając się wygodniej i wyciągając przed siebie nogi. – Nie bądź takim sztywniakiem, to tylko parę drinków.

Shizuo westchnął i, po chwili wahania, usiadł przy stole naprzeciwko Izayi, na co Informator uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

– Co byś chciał?

– Zdaję się na twój gust Shizu–chan – blondyn odpowiedział zadowolony, bacznie się mu przyglądając.

– Hmmm... może na początek amaretto slinger?

– Brzmi zachęcająco – odparł Izaya, z uśmiechem.

Po tym jak Shizuo wrócił z kostkami lodu, Informator zaczął przyglądać się jego zręcznym ruchom podczas mieszania wszystkich składników. Dalej było to dla niego zagadką, jak posiadając taki temperament i siłę, Shizu–chan niczego jeszcze nie potłukł.

– Ten jest dla ciebie – Izaya odebrał drinka wydając z siebie entuzjastyczne „Jaj!" i stawiając kieliszek na stole, czekając aż były barman skończy przygotowywanie swojego.

– Proponuję toast! – zaczął brunet, podnosząc z rozmachem kieliszek do góry, o mało nie rozlewając przy tym jego zawartości. – Na cześć kiepskich telenowel, zepsutych telewizorów i oczywiście – najważniejsze – na cześć pogrzebania twojej rutyny! Niech spoczywa w pokoju i więcej nie wraca!

– Och, zamknij się wreszcie – odburknął Shizuo, ale wzniósł toast.

Izaya zaśmiał się i upił łyk ze swojego kieliszka, po chwili marszcząc brwi i oblizując wargi w niesmaku.

– Słodkie.

– Poczekaj chwilę – odparł na to blondyn, pijąc swojego drinka.

Moment później, na twarzy Informatora pojawiło się najpierw zaskoczenie, a następnie zadowolenie.

– Gorzkie. Podoba mi się to przejście smaków i połączeniu nuty migdałów z kwaskiem soku pomarańczowego. – Nie czekając na odpowiedź wziął kolejny łyk, mrużąc przy tym oczy i rozkoszując się smakiem.

Gdy skończyli wypili po jeszcze jednej kolejce, przy czym Izaya stanowczo odmówił spróbowania drinka Shizuo wiedząc, że ten pija tylko słodkie rzeczy, za którymi nie przepadał.

– Jeszcze jednego?

– Wystarczy. Teraz czas na małą grę! – zawołał radośnie Informator, odstawiając kieliszki i wyciągając te przeznaczone do wódki. Napełnił je, po czym położył na stole kość do gry.

– Izaya... – zaczął ostrzegawczo Shizuo. – Mówiłeś, że będziemy tylko pili i to jedyny powód, dla którego zgodziłem się tu z tobą siedzieć.

– Ależ będziemy pili! Tylko na trochę innych zasadach. Widzisz Shizu–chan, zwykłe picie nie byłoby takie zabawne, jeżeli siedzielibyśmy tu bezczynnie i po prostu pili. Potrzebny jest nam dreszczyk emocji, a ta mała kostka nam go zapewni.

– Co to jest? – zapytał blondyn, biorąc do ręki mały przedmiot i czytając napisy, które się na nim znajdowały.

– Niech los zadecyduje ile będziemy pić! – Izaya wyciągnął zza paska plik kart i rozdał po pięć dla każdego. – Zagramy w pokera. Ten kto przegra będzie musiał rzucić kostką i zrobić to, co jest na niej napisane.

Shizuo spojrzał na Izayę, który z błyskiem w oku przekładał już karty w rękach, dobierając je w odpowiednie kombinacje. Kostka wyglądała normalnie. Również zadania na niej zwarte nie wydawały się być niczym specjalnym, więc postanowił zaryzykować i tym razem ustąpić Informatorowi, który starał się przynajmniej zachować pozory normalności. Nie licząc gier, oczywiście.

– Zaczynaj Shizu–chan.

Po pięciu minutach Izaya z zadowoleniem wyłożył karty na stół, wygrywając tym samym z parą siódemek.

– Czas na rzut! – ogłosił przy tym uroczyście, wręczając Shizuo kostkę i zabierając ze stołu karty. Blondyn nie zwlekając, rzucił kostką, która zatrzymała się na samej krawędzi stołu, omal nie spadając.

– Are~ Musisz to robić delikatniej Shizu–chan, bo inaczej będziemy niedługo musieli przenieść całą zabawę na podłogę... Co w sumie nie byłoby takim złym pomysłem!

Shizuo zignorował jego uwagę, nachylając się i czytając napis znajdujący się na górze, który głosił: „Wypij kolejkę". Wziął więc kieliszek i, ku uciesze Izayi, opróżnił go jednym łykiem.

Następną rundę również przegrał, gdy jego para szóstek i dziewiątek przegrała z parą króli i królowych Izayi. Tym razem kostka pokazała: „Weź dużego łyka", na co Izaya podsunął mu kufel piwa.

W końcu jednak szczęście uśmiechnęło się do byłego barmana i wygrał, gdy jego kolor przebił fulla Informatora. Izaya na dobry początek wylosował: „Opróżnij podwójnego", co niezwłocznie uczynił.

Następnie Shizuo jeszcze dwa razy przegrał i również wylosował "Opróżnij podwójnego" i "Ssij cytrynę", co ubawiło Izayę do łez, gdy zobaczył skrzywioną minę blondyna, gdy ten próbował zjeść mały, ale za to bardzo kwaśny kawałeczek cytrusa.

Z kolei Izaya, z ochotą wypił wylosowane trzy duże łyki piwa i tyle samo kolejek, przy czym dwa razy musiał polizać limonkę. Odpowiedzią Shizuo było wypicie czterech kolejek, polizanie limonki i wypicie dwóch, dużych łyków piwa.

Po dłuższym czasie, i wielu rzutach kością, Informator po raz kolejny przegrał przeciwko parze asów i rzucił kostką, która zatrzymała się na napisie: „Pogryź kostkę lodu". Obaj, będąc już pod wpływem alkoholu, spojrzeli lekko przymglonym wzrokiem na napis. Blondyn odruchowo sięgnął po miskę z lodem, jednak jej zawartość już dawno zdążyła się rozpuścić. Shizuo, niezadowolony, wstał, i lekko chwiejnym krokiem udał się do zamrażarki po nową porcję lodu, przekładając go do mniejszej miski.

Wracając do pokoju, z impetem postawił naczynie przed brunetem. Na ustach Informatora pojawił się przebiegły uśmiech. Wziął jedną kostkę i przyłożył ją do swoich ust, po czym zaczął powoli przesuwać nią wzdłuż warg, upewniając się, że zwilży całą ich powierzchnię.

–... – Shizuo patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany, na każdy ruch bruneta, który sugestywnie oblizał wargi, a następnie zaczął nieśpiesznie ssać sam czubek kostki lodu, wydając przy tym pomruki zadowolenia.

„Cholera, cholera, cholera!" – krzyczał do siebie w myślach blondyn, czując dreszcze biegnące wprost do jego krocza. – „To wszystko wina alkoholu! Nie mógł przecież reagować tak silnie na Izayę nie będąc pijanym, prawda? Ten cholerny pasożyt zaplanował to wszystko, żeby...!"

Jego myśl została brutalnie przerwana, gdy Izaya włożył całą kostkę lodu do ust, by w następnej chwili, kolejno oblizać wilgotne od roztopionej wody palce.

– Coś nie tak Shizu–chan? – zapytał Informator niewinnie, gdy skończył gryźć ostatnie kawałki lodu. Blondyn jedynie pokręcił głową, biorąc głęboki oddech i próbując uspokoić przyspieszone bicie serca.

– Gramy dalej! – dodał Izaya chwytając kość.

– Myślę, że wystarczy na dzisiaj.

– To nie fair, jeszcze nie miałeś okazji odegrać się za poprzednią kolejkę Shizu–chan. Przecież nie chciałbyś, żebym wygrał, prawda?

W Shizuo zawrzało. Nie ważne co by się działo, nie mógł dać tej satysfakcji Izayi i się poddać.

– Rozdawaj karty – powiedział ostro, uderzając ręką o stół, który niebezpiecznie się wygiął.

Informator tak też więc zrobił. Jednak od tego momentu, Shizuo dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności zaczął cały czas przegrywać, wypijając przy tym coraz większe ilości alkoholu, który zaczynał uderzać mu do głowy.

– Nie popuszczę ci. Muszę wygrać. Nie wiem jak to robisz wszo, ale na pewno... coś robisz! – Shizuo powiedział niewyraźnie, odstawiając w międzyczasie na stół kolejny opróżniony kieliszek, którym uderzył o powierzchnię blatu z takim impetem, że kieliszek rozsypał się na drobne kawałeczki.

– Shizu–chan, przecież w pokerze nie da się oszukiwać. Sam przecież widzisz, że gram uczciwie. Po prostu los mi sprzyja – odparł Informator, odkładając kawałki szkła na bok i stawiając przed blondynem nowy kieliszek.

– Kłamca.

– Ranisz moje uczucia! – brunet zawołał teatralnie. – I zobacz jakie mam szczęście, znów wygrałem! Twoja kolej na rzucanie kośćmi.

Shizuo mętnym wzrokiem spojrzał na podane przez Izayę kości.

„Dziwne, wydawało mi się, że była tylko jedna kostka... Nieważne. Muszę pokonać tą mendę."

– Och, wylosowałeś „Pocałunek" i „Ssij cytrynę"! – powiedział Izaya z radością.

Były barman popatrzył zdezorientowany na znajdujące się przed nim napisy, próbując połączyć je w logiczną całość, co w jego obecnym stanie nie było zbyt łatwe.

„Jak ja mam pocałować i jednocześnie ssać cytrynę?"

– Shizu–chan, tutaj – zawołał Izaya, zwracając tym samym na siebie uwagę blondyna.

Informator wziął plasterek cytryny do ust i nachylił się przez stół, złączając swoje usta z ustami Shizuo.

„Przyjemnie" – pomyślał Shizuo, automatycznie pogłębiając pocałunek, kładąc przy tym rękę na kark Izayi i przyciągają go bliżej siebie. Nawet cierpki smak cytryny wydał się nagle mniej drażniący, gdy Informator podał mu ją z ust do ust w trakcie pocałunku.

Po chwili rozłączyli się by zaczerpnąć powietrza, i gdy Shizuo miał zamiar przyciągnąć Izayę do kolejnego pocałunku ten powstrzymał go, kładąc palec na jego ustach.

– Tsk, wykonałeś już swoje karne zadanie, teraz czas na kolejną partię.

Tym razem szczęście uśmiechnęło się do Shizuo, który spektakularnie wygrał karetą z parą dziesiątek, i który już po chwili tego żałował, jako że Izaya wylosował nie tylko wzięcie dużego łyka, ale również opowiedzenie sprośnego żartu, który wprawił byłego barmana w zażenowanie i przyprawił go o rumieńce, czego Izaya nie omieszkał skomentować.

– Och, Shizu–chan, znowu przegrałeś! Co za pech!

Blondyn sięgnął po kości, mamrocząc pod nosem wyzwiska kierowane w stronę Informatora, który bujał się na krześle, wychylając się niebezpiecznie w przód i w tył.

– ... – Shizuo zamilkł patrząc na kości. Jedna z nich głosiła: „Pogryź kostkę lodu", podczas gdy na drugiej widniało: „Pozwól zdecydować nieznajomemu" – Nie ma tu żadnego nieznajomego – wymamrotał.

– Więc w takim razie może ja zdecyduję? – wymruczał Izaya zmysłowym tonem, nachylając się w stronę Shizuo.

– Nie.

– Awww Shizu–chan, nie masz się czego bać, nie rozkażę ci przecież tańczyć w stroju baletnicy... różowym stroju baletnicy na głównym placu Ikebukuro!

Shizuo popatrzył na niego niewyraźnym wzrokiem i ściągnął brwi.

– Nie znalazłbyś stroju baletnicy w moim rozmiarze.

Izaya parsknął śmiechem na tę odpowiedź.

Oczywiście, Shizuo jak zawsze potrafił go czymś zaskoczyć.

– Różowego stroju – poprawił go brunet. – I tak, masz rację, nie znalazłbym rozmiaru na ciebie, szczególnie o tej godzinie i w tej części miasta, więc możesz być spokojny i powierzyć wybór swojego zadania w moje ręce.

Były barman tylko skinął głową, dając Izayi wolną rękę. Ten, zadowolony, wstał chwiejnym krokiem i podszedł do blondyna, siadając na nim okrakiem. Shizuo instynktownie objął go rękami w pasie, aby ten nie spadł i usiadł stabilniej.

– Ne, Shizu–chan – zaczął Informator, zarzucając ręce na szyję Heiwajimy, przyciągając go bliżej siebie i szepcząc mu na ucho.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się, i już po chwili przygryzł dolną wargę Informatora, a następnie polizał ją prosząc o przyzwolenie.

Brunet uśmiechnął się i położył palec na ustach Shizuo, powstrzymując go jeszcze przez chwilę. Następnie odwrócił się i sięgnął po miskę z lodem, z której wyjął jedną kostkę i chwycił ją wargami, zachęcająco zbliżając się do blondyna. Ten, nie zwlekając, zlizał stróżkę wody z topniejącego lodu z podbródka Izayi, a następnie ponownie zbliżył się do ust Informatora tym razem uzyskując pozwolenie, którego brunet z przyjemnością mu udzielił, rozchylając wargi i pozwalając Shizuo na pogłębienie pocałunku.

Brunet przez chwilę próbował walczyć o dominację, jednak czując upór partnera, pozwolił mu na przejęcie kontroli. Gdy tylko przerwali pocałunek, Shizuo niespodziewanie przygryzł ucho Izayi, przyprawiając go tym samym o dreszcze. Następnie, nie zwlekając, zaczął składać pocałunki wzdłuż szyi Informatora, na przemian muskając i mocniej przygryzając rozgrzaną skórę. Z każdym kolejnym pocałunkiem, fale podniecenia rozchodziły się po ciele bruneta doprowadzając go do szaleństwa.

– Shizu–chan, wystarczy… – wydyszał Izaya, powstrzymując się ostatnią resztką zdrowego rozsądku.

Nie chciał przecież, aby gra skończyła się za szybko.

Informator, ku niezadowoleniu blondyna, wrócił na swoje miejsce i wziął parę głębszych wdechów, próbując uspokoić swoje serce, które biło jak oszalałe.

– Najpierw musimy wyłonić zwycięzcę, a to nam zajmie jeszcze sporo partii zważywszy na fakt, że mam nad tobą sporą przewagę – dodał, tasując karty i rozdając je z błyskiem w oku.

Parę minut później Izaya westchnął niezadowolony, wykładając karty na stół i obwieszczając tym samym swoją przegraną. Nie zwlekając rzucił kośćmi.

–Are, are co my tu mamy. Och! – Izaya uśmiechnął się przebiegle. Wstał od stołu, i obserwowany przez zdezorientowanego Shizuo, podszedł do radia. Włączył urządzenie i zaczął zmieniać kanały, w poszukiwaniu jakiejś odpowiedniej piosenki.

Gdy w końcu znalazł to, czego szukał, obrócił się w stronę blondyna, nieśpiesznie zbliżając się krok po kroku w rytm melodii.

 _I put you up, I treat you well_

 _Tell you secrets I never tell_

Izaya obszedł Heiwajime, jedną rękę kładąc mu na ramieniu i przejeżdżając nią zmysłowo wzdłuż jego karku, aż do drugiego ramienia, po czym puszczając go i oddalając się nieznacznie.

 _We pretend, it's all ok_

 _But there's one thing we never say_

Informator, wciąż odwrócony plecami do Shizuo, poruszył zmysłowo biodrami unosząc przy tym ręce, aby lepiej wyeksponować swoje szczupłe ciało. Wiedział, że blondyn patrzył. Patrzył na niego „tym" wzrokiem, w którym powoli znowu budziło się pożądanie.

 _The world is full of good intentions_

 _Paradise is hard to find_

Izaya położył się na stole, na plecach, profilem do Shizuo, podciągając jedną nogę i wyginając się przy tym w łuk. Zamknął oczy i powoli, nabierając powietrza przez rozchylone usta, zaczął przesuwać ręce wzdłuż klatki piersiowej, poprzez brzuch aż do ud. Przechodząc dalej, uniósł się do siadu i przesunął ręce wzdłuż wewnętrznej części ud, aż do kolan, gdzie dłońmi rozsunął je siadając okrakiem. Zmysłowo poruszył całym tułowiem, dłonie przenosząc z powrotem na klatkę piersiową.

 _Revenge, regret, I wrote the book_

 _Forgive, forget, I wrote the book_

Nie musiał otwierać oczu, żeby wiedzieć jaki wyraz twarzy ma Shizu-chan. Czuł bijące od niego pożądanie i wzrok, który niemal parzył i przyprawiał jego ciało o dreszcze. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, po czym wstał i otworzywszy oczy, skierował swoje spojrzenie z powrotem na blondyna, który nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

 _Keeping secrets, I wrote the book on it, don't test me_

Wyciągnął jedną rękę niemal dotykając twarzy Shizuo i szepcząc jego imię, po czym zabrał ją i powoli zaczął oddalać się w stronę radia, nie omieszkując przy tym przypomnieć blondynowi w jak seksowny sposób potrafią poruszać się jego biodra.

 _Before you take a second look,  
Remember I know every trick in the book~_

Izaya nacisnął guzik, wyłączając tym samym radio i dobiegającą z niego melodię. Następnie wrócił do stołu i jak gdyby nic się nie stało, zaczął tasować karty, opowiadając przy tym jakąś historię.

– Oi, Izaya!

– Tak?

– Co to miało znaczyć?! – Shizuo spoglądał na bruneta z rosnącą frustracją i irytacją, co wcale nie pomagało mu w pozbyciu się wypukłości w spodniach.

– Ależ ja wykonywałem tylko swoje zadanie, Shizu–chan – odparł Izaya udając zaskoczonego. – Nasze wspaniałe i niepowtarzalne kości zażądały, abym wykonał seksowny taniec, flirtując przy tym z nieznajomym. A jako że – zdążyliśmy to już wcześniej ustalić – nie ma w pobliżu żadnych nieznajomych, postanowiłem wykorzystać więc ciebie. Możemy zatem przejść do kolejnej rundy! – Informator zawołał radośnie, rozdając karty i nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na blondyna, który zaciskał kurczowo ręce, powstrzymując się od wybuchu.

– Izaaayaaa...!

– Coś nie tak Shizu–chan? – zapytał brunet, skupiając się na swoich kartach i przekładając je, tworząc wymagane konfiguracje.

Heiwajima wstał gwałtownie i złapał Informatora za koszulkę, przyciągając go do siebie z takim impetem, że ten nieomal nie został wciągnięty na stół.

– Nie waż się ze mną grać w te swoje gierki – Shizuo powiedział ostrzegawczo.

– Oia~ jesteś taki niecierpliwy Shizu–chan. Co ty na to, żeby podnieść stawkę gry? – Były barman nie odpowiedział dając znać, żeby Informator kontynuował. – Dzisiejszego wieczoru przegra ten, który pierwszy się złamie i będzie chciał seksu. – Izaya uśmiechnął się przebiegle, widząc grymas na twarzy swojego kochanka. – Co ty na to Shizu–chan, przyjmujesz wyzwanie czy tchórzysz? Podkreślam, że może być to jedyna okazja w twoim życiu, aby mnie pokonać.

Shizuo przez chwilę się zastanawiał i pomimo tego, że zazwyczaj logika podpowiadałaby mu, aby tego nie robił, w obecnym stanie lekkiego upojenia, zdecydował się zaryzykować.

Zwycięstwo nad tą mendą było tego warte.

Były barman puścił Informatora i ciężko opadł na krzesło.

– Rozdawaj.

Izaya uśmiechnął się na to, w ten swój specyficzny sposób i usiadł, z gracją zakładając nogę na nogę. Niespiesznie zaczął przekładać karty, uśmiechając się przy tym jeszcze szerzej, dostrzegając kątem oka baczne spojrzenie blondyna, który nie spuszczał wzroku ze zwinnych rąk bruneta. Po chwili karty były rozdane, a ściągnięte brwi Shizuo wskazywały na to, że szczęście go opuściło.

– Pięć – powiedział w końcu, rzucając karty na stół.

– Odważnie Shizu–chan, chociaż mógłbym nazwać to też głupotą. Ryzykować tak wiele i zawierzać swój los w ręce przeznaczenia, podczas gdy mógłbyś...

– Izaaayaaa – warknął blondyn przyciszonym głosem, wpatrując się intensywnie w bruneta.

– Oia, jesteś dzisiaj taki niecierpliwy Shizu–chan. Powinieneś się zrelaksować i pozwolić, aby zbawienny wpływ promili wypełnił zakończenia twoich nerwów i pozostawił cię w słodkim otępieniu – to mówiąc, wymienił jednak wszystkie karty Heiwajimy, którego oczy pociemniały od pożądania, które było praktycznie wyczuwalne w powietrzu. Izaya nie musiał nawet patrzeć w jego stronę, żeby wiedzieć jak bardzo Shizuo pragnie wygrać ten pojedynek i przy okazji przespać się z Informatorem.

Zaśmiał się cicho i rzucił na stół trójkę Asów.

– Twoja kolej Shizu–chan. I jeśli myślisz, że szczęście jakimś dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności się do ciebie uśmiechnie i ze mną wygrasz, to naprawdę musisz być neandertalczykiem. Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

Shizuo spoglądał to w swoje karty, to na stół, i po chwili wyłożył karty układające się w małego pokera, dodając przy tym jakby z niedowierzaniem:

– Wygrałem.

Izaya skonsternowany spojrzał na karty i przelotnie zerknął na talię. Tego nie było w planach. Najwidoczniej ameby pokroju Shizuo mają więcej szczęścia niż Informator przewidywał, ale i tak nie zmieniało to faktu, że w tym momencie blondyn, pomimo pozornej wygranej, zaraz przegra.

Brunet bez chwili zwłoki rzucił kośćmi, a ich wynik bardzo przypadł mu do gustu. Ponownie wstał i z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem stanął za Shizuo, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach, zaczynając delikatny masaż. Po kilku wprawnych ruchach, mięśnie blondyna zaczęły się powoli rozluźniać, a on sam zrelaksował się, zapominając przy tym o byciu czujnym. Tę chwilę wykorzystał Informator, który zjechał dłońmi niżej, do sutków blondyna nie przerywając masażu.

– Hej, co ty...?!

– Zrelaksuj się Shizu–chan – wyszeptał Izaya, nachylając się nad uchem blondyna i drażniąc przy tym jego skórę ciepłym oddechem. – To tylko druga część zadania. Powinieneś się odprężyć i czerpać przyjemność z dotyku – dodał, szczypiąc jeden z sutków i wywołując tym samym dreszcz u swojej ofiary. Poruszał dłońmi w górę i w dół, a następnie zaczął palcami kreślić małe kółka, celowo omijając najbardziej wrażliwe miejsca, drażniąc się i nie dając Shizuo tego, czego chciał.

– Wystarczy – powiedział w końcu Informator, prostując się i przeciągając. – Masz już dość? – zapytał niewinnie, wracając na swoje miejsce, kątem oka obserwując partnera, którego oddech stał się nieregularny.

– Jeżeli myślisz, że byle dotykiem zdołasz mnie sprowokować, to nie licz na to – odparł butnie blondyn, uśmiechając się z zaciętością.

– Ach, więc uważasz się za mocnego przeciwnika, co Shizu–chan? Dobrze więc, zobaczymy jak długo wytrzymasz.

Shizuo nie nacieszył się długo smakiem zwycięstwa, gdyż w następnej rundzie nie tylko przegrał z kretesem, narażając się przy tym na kolejne złośliwe komentarze ze strony Izayi, ale również zadanie jakie dostał do wykonania sprawiło, że miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

– Nie, proszę, Shizu–chan kontynuuj. N-Nie przejmuj się mną – wydukał brunet, pomiędzy salwami śmiechu.

– Och, zamknij się – odburknął Shizuo, próbując ukryć zażenowanie, które malowało się na jego twarzy piękną czerwienią.

Jego karą – o zgrozo – okazał się flirt z nieznajomym. Na dodatek połączony z dotykiem. Izaya przeżywał najlepszy moment swojego życia, podczas, gdy zawstydzony i rozdrażniony Shizuo próbował wydukać zdania, które rzekomo, miały być flirtem. Nie wspominając już o tym, że blondyn hasło: „Dotyk" ograniczył do jednorazowego dotknięcia opuszkami palców ramienia Izayi, czego pożałował widząc rozbawioną do granic możliwości minę Informatora.

– Ne, Shizu–chan – powiedział Informator, gwałtownie przerywając śmiech i nadając swojemu głosowi bardziej zmysłową barwę. – Jeżeli naprawdę chcesz z kimś flirtować i go uwieść, powinieneś znać parę podstawowych zasad. Pozwól, że zaprezentuję ci parę z nich – dodał, posyłając blondynowi uwodzicielskie spojrzenie. To mówiąc, zaczął palcami delikatnie muskać skórę na dłoni Shizuo, która do tej pory spokojnie spoczywała na stole. – Pierwszą zasadą udanego flirtu jest kontakt wzrokowy. Musisz dać do zrozumienia drugiej osobie, że oprócz niej nic dla ciebie w danej chwili się nie liczy.

– Dodatkowo, kontakt wzrokowy pozwala na stworzenie nici porozumienia. Wysyłasz sygnał, że jesteś zainteresowany i ta osoba ci się podoba. – W międzyczasie, Informator nie przerywał kontaktu wzrokowego z Shizuo, który pod wpływem spojrzenia kasztanowych oczu Izayi, wyglądał niemal jak zahipnotyzowany.

– Ważne są też małe gesty jak uśmiech, przelotne spojrzenia, kierowanie uwagi tam, gdzie chcesz aby została skierowana. – Tu przejechał opuszkami palców po swoich ustach, od których blondyn w tym momencie nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku. – Gdy już nić porozumienia zostanie zawarta, zbliżasz się. – Co też uczynił, przestawiając swoje krzesło bliżej krzesła Heiwajimy.

– I zaczynasz pogłębiać kontakt poprzez niby przypadkowe dotknięcia, muśnięcia skóry, otarcia. Dotykasz, ale jednocześnie tego nie robisz, dajesz rozbudzić się zmysłom. – To mówiąc, demonstrował każdy gest, dotykając przelotnie dłoni Shizuo, ocierając się niby przypadkiem o jego ramię i zbliżając się coraz bardziej w subtelny, acz widoczny sposób, którego nie można było przeoczyć.

– Działasz głosem i doprowadzasz swojego partnera do szału, sprawiając, że jego ciało pali żywym ogniem, a on prosi o więcej spojrzeń i więcej dotyku. Jakiegokolwiek kontaktu, który byłby w stanie zaspokoić jego żądze – dodał, nachylając się do blondyna i niemal szepcząc mu do ucha.

– Mamisz go słodkimi słówkami i oczarowujesz swoją postawą. Nie dajesz mu czasu do namysłu i posuwasz się coraz dalej... – Kontynuował, zmysłowo kładąc dłoń na udzie Shizuo, przesuwając ją niespiesznie w kierunku krocza partnera. – Aż będzie twój. – Wyszeptał prawie bezgłośnie, przygryzając ucho blondyna i pozwalając, aby jego słowa niosły się echem, po pełnej napięcia ciszy panującej w pokoju. – Ne, Shizu–chan, masz już ochotę, aby przegrać?

Shizuo nie dał się sprowokować zabierając, ku niezadowoleniu Izayi, rękę bruneta znajdującą się na jego udzie.

– Tsk, nie ma z tobą żadnej zabawy Shizu–chan. – Informator wstał z zamiarem powrotu na miejsce, jednak blondyn wciąż trzymał jego rękę. – Nawet przy swoich ograniczonych możliwościach umysłowych powinieneś zauważyć, że nie mogę wrócić na miejsce dopóki mnie nie puścisz. – Shizuo nie odpowiedział. Wciąż trzymając rękę Izayi, zbliżył usta do dłoni bruneta składając na niej delikatny pocałunek, nie zrywając przy tym, nawet na moment, kontaktu wzrokowego z Izayą. Widząc zaskoczoną minę bruneta, Shizuo uśmiechnął się triumfalnie kątem ust, wyrywając tym samym Informatora ze stanu osłupienia. Ten szybko wyrwał rękę z uścisku, ukrywając swoje zaskoczenie i zmieszanie za ciętymi uwagami, kierowanymi pod adresem partnera.

– Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?! – Izaya wysyczał.

– Flirtuję – padła odpowiedź.

– Nie jestem jakąś pieprzoną księżniczką Shizu–chan – wyszeptał ostrzegawczo Izaya, a jego źrenice zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. – I nie waż się mnie tak traktować.

– Och, podążam tylko za twoimi radami... książę – odparł Shizuo, uśmiechając się zaczepnie.

Izaya prychnął wyniośle, mówiąc z chłodnym wyrachowaniem:

– Nawet gdyby minęło tysiąc lat, taki neandertalczyk jak ty, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek manier i taktu nie nauczyłby się subtelnej sztuki flirtu. Wszystko, co zrobisz będzie prostackie i bezmyślne, czyli dokładnie takie jak ty Shizu–chan.

Shizuo podniósł się gwałtownie, przewracając z hukiem krzesło. Złapał Izayę za przód koszuli i uniósł go nieznacznie.

– Jeszcze słowo mendo, a pożałujesz – powiedział wściekły, przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Jak zwykle puste groźby, co Shizu–chan? – odparł Izaya z kpiną. – Powinieneś lepiej uważać na to, co się wokół ciebie dzieje – dodał. Ku zaskoczeniu Shizuo, Informator przyciskał nóż do podbrzusza blondyna. – Możesz się jeszcze skaleczyć.

Trwali tak chwilę w napięciu, po czym Shizuo puścił Izayę, ustawiając z powrotem krzesło na swoim miejscu. Opadł na nie, biorąc głęboki, uspokajający oddech.

Izaya w tym czasie schował z powrotem nóż do kieszeni i stał jeszcze przez moment w miejscu, niezdecydowany co do tego, co ma zrobić. W końcu wrócił na swoje miejsce i upił łyk drinka, mierząc Shizuo wzrokiem.

– Kontynuujemy? – zapytał, uciekając wzrokiem do trzymanego w ręku kieliszka i zerkając ukradkiem na blondyna. Tez z kolei, wyciągnął pomiętą paczkę z kieszeni spodni i wyjął z niej jednego papierosa. Zaczął przeszukiwać inne kieszenie w poszukiwaniu zapalniczki, gdy nagle przed nim pojawiła się postać.

Izaya stał obok niego, trzymając w ręku wyciągniętą, zapaloną zapalniczkę. Blondyn spojrzał na niego i włożył do ust papierosa, następnie nachylił się trochę, by Informatorowi było go łatwiej odpalić.

Heiwajima wciągnął w płuca dym, czując jak uspokaja on jego nerwy. Izaya zamknął zapalniczkę z cichym trzaskiem, nie ruszając się jednak z miejsca i opierając się o stół. Dalej nie patrzył na Shizuo.

Już chciał odejść, kiedy blondyn jedną ręką złapał go za nadgarstek. Następnie położył rękę na karku Izayi i przyciągnął go do długiego, namiętnego pocałunku.

– Cholerna menda – wymamrotał Shizuo, nachylając się po kolejny pocałunek. Jednocześnie przeniósł rękę z karku Izayi na jego plecy, szybko znajdując koniec koszulki i wkładając pod nią dłoń, głaszcząc i drażniąc nagą skórę.

Brunet nie odpowiedział, wplótł za to palce we włosy blondyna, przeczesując sztywną szczecinę.

– Ne, Shizu–chan – zaczął po chwili Informator, pomiędzy pocałunkami. – Jesteś już gotowy się poddać? – zapytał niewinnie.

– Hmm? – wymamrotał blondyn, gasząc w międzyczasie papierosa w najbliższym kieliszku i przenosząc rękę na udo bruneta. Po chwili poczuł ból w szyi, gdy Informator ugryzł go mocniej, zostawiając na skórze czerwony ślad.

– Chyba nie zapomniałeś o naszym małym zakładzie? – dodał Informator, odchylając się nieco do tyłu, by móc spojrzeć Shizuo prosto w oczy. Uśmiechał się przy tym wyzywająco.

Zaskoczenie malujące się na twarzy blondyna, już po chwili zostało zastąpione równie wyzywającym i zadowolonym uśmiechem.

Izaya wstał, pozwalając by jego dłonie jeszcze przez moment opierały się na klatce piersiowej byłego barmana, utrzymując pomiędzy nimi kontakt. Jednak szybko wrócił na swoje miejsce i rozsiadł się z nonszalancją na krześle, zakładając nogę na nogę i ponownie biorąc talię do rąk.

–Tsk, Shizu–chan, tak marnować alkohol – skomentował brunet w trakcie rozdawania kart, gdy dostrzegł papierosa w kieliszku.

Kolejne parę partii przebiegło im na dotykaniu, flirtowaniu, jeszcze większej ilości dotykania i kuszeniu. Pomimo tego, że w grze nie było już kości, która nakazywałaby im picie, Izaya wciąż podawał Shiuzo kolejne drinki i kieliszki wypełnione alkoholem. Na zmianę byli ze sobą blisko i daleko, dotykali się zaledwie opuszkami palców by następnie, jak w gorączce, dotykać ciała partnera, gdzie tylko się dało. Momentami byli pewni, że któryś z nich w końcu się złamie, lecz żaden nie dawał za wygraną, nawet wtedy, gdy brak dotyku powodował prawie że fizyczny ból.

– Och... – powiedział Izaya, nachylając się nad kośćmi, które przed chwilą rzucił po przegranej partii. Widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy Informatora, zmieniające się w diaboliczny uśmieszek, Shizuo nachylił się, by zobaczyć, co wylosował brunet i o mało nie rozgniótł kieliszka, który trzymał w ręce.

Spojrzał na Izayę i głośno przełknął, gdy Informator, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, zaczął powoli wstawać. Przeszedł wokół stołu i ustawił się za Shizuo, który przezornie odstawił na stół wszystko, co miał w rękach. Następnie Informator położył mu ręce na ramionach i zaczął delikatnie je masować, zjeżdżając coraz niżej i niżej na klatkę piersiową.

– Shizu–chan... – wyszeptał tuż przy uchu blondyna, muskając je przy tym delikatnie ustami. Potem koniuszkiem języka polizał je i przygryzł, zauważając z satysfakcją, że Shizuo lekko drgnął.

Nie zwlekając, Informator wyprostował się i stanął naprzeciwko blondyna, a następnie usiadł mu okrakiem na kolanach. Heiwajima automatycznie złapał go za biodra, przyciągając go nieco bliżej. Potem nachylił się, żeby pocałować Izayę, lecz ten położył mu palec na ustach i powiedział karcąco:

– Nie, nie, nie, Shizu–chan. Pamiętaj, że „Drażnienie" oznacza, że tylko ja mogę cię dotykać – Izaya rozpiął parę pierwszych guzików koszuli Shizuo, muskając dłonią odsłoniętą skórę. Następnie szczupłymi palcami zaczął zataczać małe kółka, ledwie dotykając skóry, co doprowadzało blondyna do szału. Po chwili Informator nachylił się i złożył pocałunek tuż nad obojczykiem. Koleje składał wzdłuż linii szyi, jednocześnie lewą rękę kładąc na ramieniu Shizuo, a prawą wplątując we włosy blondyna. Przybliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej, a potem jęknął cicho wprost do ucha Heiwajimy.

„Udawaj orgazm" – przemknął przez myśl Shizuo, napis z kości do gry. Nie dane mu było jednak zbyt długo kontemplować tej myśli, bowiem Izaya nagle poruszył zmysłowo biodrami, przez co niemal otarli się o siebie kroczami.

– Ach, Shizu–chan... – jęknął prawie bezgłośnie Izaya, wyginając przy tym plecy w łuk i spinając mięśnie.

Blondyn zerknął kątem oka na Informatora, który miał zamknięte oczy i oddychał szybko. Po chwili brunet uchylił powieki i, widząc, że Shizuo mu się przygląda, zbliżył swoje usta do jego, pozwalając, by dzieliły ich zaledwie milimetry.

Były barman spiął się, mocniej zaciskając palce na szczupłych biodrach partnera.

Izaya przeniósł prawą rękę na jego ramię. Ponownie poruszył biodrami, tym razem stykając ich kroczami. Informator czuł przez materiał spodni podniecenie Shizu–chan. Przymknął ponownie oczy i wydał głośny jęk wprost w usta Shizuo, zaciskając przy tym mocno, wręcz boleśnie, dłonie na ramionach partnera.

Tego było już za wiele.

Blondyn zerwał się, podnosząc ze sobą Izayę, by następnie jednym ruchem strącić wszystkie rzeczy ze stołu i rzucić na niego bruneta. Nie zwracając uwagi na protesty Informatora, złapał go mocno za nadgarstki, unieruchamiając je, i w następnej chwili niemal miażdżąc usta partnera w zaborczym pocałunku. Izaya odruchowo oplótł Shizuo w pasie nogami, próbując jednocześnie wyswobodzić ręce.

– Ugh, co do... – wysyczał nagle Shizuo, przerywając pocałunek. Wierzchem dłoni starł krew z rozciętej wargi.

Izaya oblizał usta, i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

– Ne, Shizu–chan – zaczął, i wykorzystując fakt, że jedna z jego rąk została uwolniona, zarzucił ją blondynowi na szyję. – Jak zwykle, niezaprzeczalnie i niepodważalnie wygrałem. – powiedział, wywołując tym samym grymas wściekłości na twarzy partnera. – Czyż nie tak? – dodał niewinnie.

– Izaya... – zaczął ostrzegawczo blondyn, na co ten zaśmiał się tylko w odpowiedzi.

Heiwajima jednym ruchem rozerwał koszulkę Izayi, puszczając mimo uszu oburzone komentarze bruneta, i skupiając uwagę na jego torsie. Nachylił się i polizał jeden z sutków, co na chwilę przerwało potok słów. Następnie, puszczając rękę partnera, przeniósł obie dłonie na jego boki i kciukami zaczął masować skórę tuż nad biodrami Informatora, przesuwając się z każdym ruchem wzdłuż podbrzusza.

– Mmm... – Izaya wydał z siebie pomruk zadowolenia, przeczesując palcami włosy Shizuo.

Uwielbiał to robić. Włosy Heiwajimy były gęste i sztywne od ciągłego farbowania, a przy każdym przeczesaniu wyglądały na coraz bardziej rozczochrane. Nie było w nich nic delikatnego. Tak samo jak w Shizu–chan.

– Szybciej – zażądał.

Blondyn podniósł na niego wzrok, po chwili wyprostował się i, wyplatając się z nóg Izayi, schylił pod stół, zaskakując tym Informatora.

Izaya podniósł się na łokciach, próbując znaleźć jakąś wygodniejszą pozycję na wąskim stole. Po chwili Shizuo pojawił się znowu w zasięgu jego wzroku, trzymając w ręku butelkę z alkoholem. Były barman niespiesznie wyciągnął z niej korek, po czym uniósł butelkę do ust i upił łyk.

– Ha~ więc tak chcesz się bawić Shizu–chan?

Shizuo nie odpowiedział, upił za to kolejny łyk trunku i nachylił się w stronę Izayi, który przeniósł się do siadu, ochoczo sięgając po pocałunek. Stróżka alkoholu spłynęła po podbródku bruneta, zostawiając na nim mokry ślad.

Informator z zadowoleniem oblizał usta, delektując się smakiem mieszanki alkoholu, papierosów i Shizuo. Następnie wyciągnął nóż i jednym szybkim cięciem, rozciął resztę koszuli Heiwajimy, odsłaniając do końca jego tors. Ten z kolei, położył jedną dłoń na udzie Informatora przesuwając powoli rękę w stronę paska.

Izaya przezornie wyjął butelkę z dłoni byłego barmana, pozwalając, by ten mógł swobodniej zdjąć z niego spodnie i bokserki.

– Shizu–chan, to nie fair, że tylko ja jestem rozebrany – powiedział, kładąc stopę na kroczu blondyna i masując niespiesznie, rosnącą erekcję.

– Tsk, ty mały... – W następnej chwili Shizuo złapał za nogi Izayi i rozłożył je na boki.

– Jak zwykle, tak bardzo agresywny – skomentował Informator. Po czym upił jeszcze jeden łyk z butelki, a następnie wylał część alkoholu na swój tors, pozwalając by płyn spłynął aż do jego podbrzusza.

Nie musiał długo czekać na reakcję blondyna. Ten, już po chwili, położył Izayę z powrotem na stole i zaczął zlizywał stróżkę alkoholu, czując pod sobą drżenie smukłego ciała i ciche westchnięcia, wydobywające się z gardła Informatora. Szybko doszedł do krocza i polizał naprężonego członka Izayi, na co brunet zadrżał mocniej i omal nie wypuścił trzymanej przez siebie butelki z alkoholem. Następnie Shizuo wziął jego członka do ust i zaczął na zmianę ssać i lizać, czując jak szczupłe ciało napina się z każdym dotykiem.

– M-mocniej – powiedział brunet niewyraźnie, i jęknął zawiedziony, czując nagłą stratę kontaktu.

Mając na wpół przymknięte powieki poczuł tylko, jak blondyn wyjmuje z jego ręki butelkę. W następnej sekundzie otworzył jednak gwałtownie oczy, gdy Shizuo wylał sporą ilość alkoholu na jego członka. Syknął czując chłód, który jednak szybko zniknął, gdy ciepła ręka owinęła się wokół jego erekcji, posyłając przez jego ciało dreszcz podniecenia.

Po chwili Heiwajima wyszedł na chwilę z pokoju po lubrykant, zostawiając niezadowolonego Izayę samego.

Gdy blondyn wrócił, Informator przygryzał lekko wargę. Zaczął się masturbować, przesuwając powoli ręką wzdłuż długości członka, nie mogąc doczekać się dotyku swojego kochanka.

Shizuo przez chwilę napawał się widokiem, po czym podszedł do Izayi i zarzucił sobie jego nogę na ramię. Następnie wycisnął pokaźną porcję żelu na rękę i sięgnął między pośladki Informatora, zaczynając stopniowo go rozciągać. Dodał po jakimś czasie drugi palec, na co brunet syknął z bólu, więc wylał na rękę dodatkową porcję żelu i kontynuował czynność, wydobywając z gardła partnera coraz głośniejsze westchnięcia.

Po tym jak dodał trzeci palec usłyszał zduszony głos Izayi:

– Wystarczy.

Shizuo wyjął palce, a następnie rozpiął pasek i rozporek, wyjmując swojego członka na wierzch. Rozsmarował na nim resztkę żelu, po czym zarzucił sobie na ramię drugą nogę Informatora, unosząc tym samym jego biodra do góry.

Izaya oblizał wargi widząc, jak Heiwajima przygotowuje się i jęknął przeciągle, gdy poczuł ból w momencie, gdy Shizuo zaczął go penetrować. Były barman wchodził w niego szybkimi ruchami, utrzymując stały rytm. Pchnięcia były mocne i głębokie, co, raz po raz, wydobywało z gardła Izayi krzyki rozkoszy.

Ich oddechy były urywane i płytkie. Shizuo czuł, jak krew pulsuje w jego żyłach prawie tak szybko, jak w czasie jego napadów złości.

– Shi-Shizu–chan...! – powiedział zdławionym głosem Izaya, gdy blondyn trafił w jego prostatę.

Po kolejnych kilku pchnięciach Informator wydał z siebie przeciągły krzyk, spinając wszystkie mięśnie i po chwili opadając bez siły na stół po przebytym orgazmie. Shizuo wykonał jeszcze parę pchnięć i doszedł w Izayi, wydając przy tym z siebie gardłowy pomruk . Opadł na Informatora, który skrzywił się, czując na sobie ciężar blondyna.

– Ugh, Shizu–chan jesteś ciężki – powiedział brunet przytłumionym głosem, próbując w dalszym ciągu wyrównać oddech. – Mogłeś przynajmniej być tak miły i we mnie nie dochodzić – dodał, próbując zmusić Shizuo do wstania.

Izaya nie doczekawszy się żadnej reakcji, chwycił za włosy blondyna, obracając go twarzą w swoją stronę.

– ! Chyba sobie żartujesz – Shizuo spał, pochrapując w najlepsze, upojony dawką alkoholu i adrenaliny. – Pierwotniaku, złaź ze mnie! – warknął brunet, szarpiąc się i starając się bezskutecznie zrzucić z siebie bezwładne ciało.

„Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że ten idiota zasnął w takiej pozycji?!" – pomyślał Izaya , czując narastający ból w plecach. – „Nie powinienem był dawać mu tyle alkoholu".

Informator dalej próbował wydostać się spod blondyna, który w odpowiedzi objął bruneta i wtulił się w niego jeszcze bardziej.

„Zamorduję go. Zamorduję" – Izaya zaczął powtarzać w myślach jak mantrę. Leżeli na niewygodnym, twardym stole, nadzy i spoceni, a co gorsza, Shizu–chan nie wyjął z Izayi członka, co przy każdym ruchu drażniło Informatora i powoli zaczynało doprowadzać go do szału.

– Shizuuu–chaaan... – wydał z siebie złowieszczy pomruk, gdy poczuł odrobinę spermy wyciekającej z miejsca, gdzie byli dalej połączeni. Zacisnął mocniej pięści, drżąc z wściekłości.

Po godzinie były barman ocknął się i podniósł się nieznacznie na rękach. Przetarł oczy dłonią i spojrzał na Izayę, który wyglądał jakby miał zaraz umrzeć. Nim zdążył się odezwać, usłyszał przyciszony głos Informatora.

– Ty... – W następnej chwili brunet wydał z siebie złowieszczy krzyk: „GIŃ!" i zaczął okładać zdezorientowanego Shizuo.

Po tym zdarzeniu Izaya jeszcze przez parę dni, w zemście, ścigał się z Heiwajimą po całym Ikebukuro, kalecząc go swoim ulubionym nożem i zastawiając na blondyna różne pułapki. Po tygodniu, gdy były barman, zmęczony po całodziennym użeraniu się z dłużnikami, wrócił do domu, czekała go jednak niespodzianka. Przez cały dzień nigdzie na mieście nie spotkał i nie widział Informatora, co w przeciągu ostatnich siedmiu dni jeszcze się nie zdarzyło. Teraz wchodząc do salonu zastał ów Informatora siedzącego w najlepsze przed nowo zakupionym telewizorem, oglądającego ulubioną telenowelę Shizuo.

Heiwajima usiadł obok Izayi i zapalił papierosa, przyglądając się akcji na ekranie.

– Nie wiedziałem, że oglądasz telenowele – zaczął, nie patrząc nawet w stronę bruneta.

– Ha! Shizu–chan nie wie o mnie jeszcze wielu rzeczy! – odpowiedział butnie Orihara, po czym kontynuował – Poza tym, telenowele to idealne studium zachowań ludzkich. Wszystko jest przerysowane i tak łatwe do przewidzenia, że w realnym świecie nawet nie musiałbym się wysilać, żeby wszystkich sobie podporządkować. – Po chwili ciszy dodał. – Poza tym, Fernando zasługuje, na kogoś lepszego niż Miranda.

Shizuo zaśmiał się i zaciągnął dymem papierosowym. Izaya szturchnął go w żebra naburmuszony, by ten przestał się śmiać.

– Przynieś mi coś do picia – zażądał, wpatrując się intensywnie w ekran, śledząc bieżącą akcję.

Heiwajima wstał z westchnięciem i udał się do lodówki. Po przejrzeniu jej zawartości zawołał do bruneta, odwracając się i pokazując butelkę.

– Mamy piwo. – Natychmiast został spiorunowany wzrokiem. Mina Izayi wyraźnie sugerowała, że ten w każdej chwili był gotów rzucić się na Shizuo z nożem. – Jest jeszcze mleko – dodał blondyn.

– Niech będzie – odpowiedział Informator, krzywiąc się przy tym z niesmakiem.

Shizuo widząc to, zaczął się tylko serdecznie śmiać.


End file.
